Various systems are available for use in spinal correction and fixation. These systems usually include a pair of elongate members, typically rods, placed along the vertebral column. Each rod is attached to the spine with various attachment devices. These attachment devices may include, for example, pedicle screws, pedicle hooks, plates, and similar devices.
Due to a wide variety of factors, the two rods are often not aligned in clinical situations. There are several ways to address the variations of alignment. In one example, one or both of the rods may be bent to accommodate the connector. However, any bending in either of the rods may adversely affect the fixation to the spine and comprise clinical outcome. Furthermore, the bending may also adversely affect the mechanical properties of the rods.
Connectors with some adjustability have been designed to adapt for variations in alignment. However, most are multi-piece systems that may be difficult to assemble and use in the surgical environment. Others are one-piece designs that do not allow for adjustments to compensate for various rod arrangements. Thus, there exists a need for an improved connector for coupling spinal rods.